Doing MakeUp For the Sex God
by worldsultimatefangirl
Summary: You get to do make-up for the sexy model James Diamond, and things start to get a little heated! James/you one-shot


_**Doing Make-Up For the Sex God**_

You were walking to work on a normal Thursday morning. You work as a hair and make-up artist and had been called in for a big photo shoot that was being held just a ten minute walk from your apartment. You had been told that a popular guy model was who you were working with for the next three days. That's really all you knew about the guy, well, also that he had killer abs. You walked in through the door and pulled out your identification for the security guard to see. He gave you a slight nod and you walked into 'your office.' You saw your friend Mandy sitting on a chair near the set for the photo shoot. She was the fashion guru and just by looking at her tight white dress, bleach blonde curly hair, red pumps, and good tan, you could tell fashion was her life. "Hey babe you ready?" she greeted blood red lips turned up in a smile.

"You kidding? I was born ready." You laugh.

"Wow! I love your playsuit." She admires your outfit by circling you. You were wearing a light purple playsuit that had gold buttons going up the centre. Your hair was done in a messy bun and your make-up was perfect. You literally looked like sex on legs.

"Hey, I'm starting to feel like a vulture's prey here." You joke as she is still circling you.

"I'm just thinking how James is gonna find you so hot." Mandy says.

_James? The model can't be. I'm not going to be doing James Diamonds make-up! _You rant while thinking about the model with the killer body.

"Not James Diamond?" You say to Mandy.

"Yes! I know, unbelievable! If I wasn't taken I would so snatch that sex God up." You let out a slight chuckle. You knew Mandy would never look twice at James other than to admire his style, as she was head-over-heals in love with her boyfriend Dak Zevon, Mr Heartthrob for all girls under 25.

"OMG! I can't believe I'm going to be doing make-up for a sex God." You say slightly loud.

"Well you better believe it babe. 'Cause you're gonna be working your magic soon." A new voice cuts in. A sexy voice that sends chills up your spine. You turn around to see James standing behind you, smirk plastered on his heavenly face. Your face turns slightly pink but you still retort, "Baby, you sure my magic is needed?" He lets out a chuckle and he goes to say something when one of the management guys drags him over to give the view of what he'll be doing for the next couple of days. "Looks like someone has a crush." Mandy says before walking towards a little room where the fashion room is. You follow as it leads to the small make-up room, and you can't seem to get rid of the smile on your face.

"Here darling, he's all yours." Mandy says with a wink as James walks into the make-up room. It's finally time for you to have James and the way his hips are hanging low, and the shirt is hugging all the right places, you wander if you'll be too distracted to work.

"So, what's the first thing you're going to do to the sex god?" James asks as he seats himself in the chair in front of the mirror. You stand beside him while pulling out the brush and powder.

"Well first I was gonna make you irresistible." You reply while working out what was the best tone for James.

"Okay. So sex God? Nice. I like it. But with you looking like that I think I have some competition." You smile at his words as you start applying the powder and putting a bit of eye liner on him.

"Thanks. But you should know everyone thinks you're hot. How could you not?"

"It's different coming from someone as sexy as you." He replies. You smile at his flirting before standing behind him and fixing up his hair as you have finished all the make-up. You pull a little hard on a bit of the hair, and hear a quite moan escape James' lips. You apologise when he says,

"No it's okay. I have a thing for hair tugging." He says with a wink as he gets up to leave to the actual shoot. He turns around at the door and looks back at you with a smirk, "Next look is 'just after sex.' Should be fun." He smirks and winks before leaving. You stare stunned at what you had just heard, and can't help but feel a little turned on.

"Lunch break everyone! You have an hour and then we're back!"

You turn away from the photo shoot and head towards the make-up room. Usually you would have lunch with Mandy but she had a special date with her boyfriend. You see everyone leave to head down to little café's or a quick stop home. You always feel too lazy to do that and you believe the wrap you packed into your bag is better and healthier. After the first couple of bites you hear the door behind you open and you turn around to see James.

"Hey. What are you doing here, everyone else has gone?"

"I just decided to visit you and I already ate my lunch. Didn't feel like walking with everyone else so I thought I'd stay here with you." Was James' reply. You feel a little bit overwhelmed and smile at him. He sits on the floor and you chat as you finish off your wrap and place the empty container back in your bag. James suddenly gets up and leans over the chair you're sitting on. You look at him questionably.

"You just have something on your face." He states simply.

"Oh, can you get it off then?" You ask.

"Sure." He then bends down and connects your lips in a passionate kiss. As you open your mouth, you're tongues battle for dominance. You don't see his hands reach down and squeeze your ass and you let out a whimper and James takes dominance. He lifts you up and places you on the desk as he starts kissing down your neck, biting and sucking as he goes. You moan and he whispers in your ear, "So we have fifty minutes left. Want to help me get my 'after sex' look perfect?" You moan a 'definitely' and wrap your legs around his waist. He chuckles and then winds his fingers into your hair, ribbing out the bobby pins and hair bands, and letting your hair fall naturally. You reach to the hem of his shirt and lift it over his head. He trails his lips down your neck and onto your chest and starts to unbutton the playsuit. When he gets to the black silky bra you wore he starts kissing and biting the exposed skin. He then continues down until all the buttons are undone and you slip out of it. He places his lips back on yours and reaches behind you to expertly unclasp the bra with one hand, the other one resting on your hip. As soon as it's off he starts nipping at your hardened nipples making you moan loudly. Thank God no one was still here as you wouldn't be able to keep quite if they were. He then moves one hand down to your panties and slips a finger into you. He starts pumping before adding two more fingers which has you mewling. You reach towards the zipper of his jeans with shaky hands and undo the button and zip down the zipper. You see he's gone commando underneath and an animalistic noise comes out of your mouth at the size of him. He rips of your panties and picks you up. You rap your legs around his waist as he pushes you against the wall and thrusts into your tight heat. You both moan at the feeling. He thrusts hard and fast as you scream for more. Your hands are running through his hair and his hands are gripping your hips you're sure it's going to leave bruises. You see lights as you orgasm and he bites down hard on your neck as he comes deep inside you. He sits on the chair, you on his lap as you catch your breaths and he starts kissing your neck again, soothing the love bites. "I'm never letting you go, so fucking sexy." He pants.

"Oh, I was fucking sexy." You reply with a wink and he laughs.

"Well we definitely perfected the sex look, you did an amazing job." He winks back. You both laugh and you can't help but think that you did complete the look, how James is a sex God, and how interesting the next couple of days are going to be.

_Hi guys,_

_Another one-shot but this time James! Tell me what you thought. Hope you like it and if you have any ideas for stories just pm me! Thanks! :D_

_Love Steph xoxoxo 3_


End file.
